warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye - Songfic
Credits All Credit goes to This song Goodbye ''by ''Blacklite District Why I am currently writing this because I have a crazy obsession with this rock song that I play all the time, and it is driving everyone crazy. I really wanted to share this because the band who made it isn’t very popular. I hope you enjoy :) Story You can say hello to the man with no soul You can walk right by him and he’ll take you home down the same road that you always roam to the same old places that you always go I dive into the river. The cool water pours over me. I sigh in relief. My name is Riptide. I live in RiverClan. I’m out of the border currently, in a different river. As I clamber out of it, I suddenly catch a familiar scent. “Fallowfern.” I growl, as a cat appears in front of me. I hate Fallowfern. He’s such a know-it-all all the time. “You shouldn’t be out of the RiverClan border.” Growled Fallowfern. “Come on. Follow me back to camp.” Adds the gray tom, before I can reply. He leads me back. “I know how to get back myself.” I huff. “But you can’t be trusted to do it yourself.” Replies Fallowfern, smoothly. I roll my eyes. “Whatever.” See the same old faces you already know in the same bad graces that you’ve always known When we get back to camp, everyone is watching us carefully, including Ripplestar, the RiverClan leader. Everyone already hates me. I should have known leaving the border was a bad idea. “Well?” Asks Ripplestar, impatiently. “Where was he?” Fallowfern looks up at him. “Outside the border.” He says. Ripplestar gives me a hard look for a few moments, before saying, “Riptide, I want to see you in my den. ‘’Now.’’ I nod, grimly padding into his den. Before I can speak, Ripplestar explodes, “You know you’re already on bad terms with your Clanmates, after what happened! Why would you think leaving the border was a good iedea?!” “But-“ I begin, but Ripplestar cuts me off, ignoring me completely, “Riptide, you’re on thin ice! I want to help you but I don’t know how! Now please, son, I beg you, can’t you just follow the rules?!” I sigh, dipping my head. “Okay.” I mumble. “Now get out of my den.” He says. I nod and pad out. Send the same old message that you set in stone, but it don’t mean nothing when you’re on your own That night I look up into the sky. I sigh, and slink out of camp. I shouldn’t be doing this. If any of my Clanmates find out I’ll be dead. But I know I need to do this. I have to. I sigh, and stop at the border that separates us from ShadowClan. “What’s the point?” I say to no one in particular. I can’t stop the tears that slip from my eyes. “Why did you have to leave me?” I wail. “Why?” I remember the day at the Gathering. I had seen her there, when I was an apprentice. She had seen me too. She had came up to me and told me to meet her at the border in three day’s time. I did. She came. And we fell in love. I had fallen for a ShadowClan she-cat. I fight to see for what I believe but all this doubt is killing me I remember the day when we became warriors. Her name had been Blackfern. I remember when I didn’t care that we were cats from different Clans. But the more I had heard about the Warrior code, and about the stories from where two cats from different Clans fell in love and everything went wrong, I began to doubt my decisions. I could tell she had been thinking the exact same thing. I could tell she was beginning to feel guilty about lying to her Clan, just like I was. But we had continued to keep it a secret, desperately trying to ignore the horrible guilt gnawing at us, eating us alive. But the reason why she was dead was all my fault. One day, when Ripplestar praised me for being loyal, and such a good Clanmates, I had broken. ”No! I’m not loyal!“ I had cried. Ripplestar looked taken aback. “What do you mean, Riptide? You’re an amazing-“ “NO! Hold that sentence! I- I- I’ve broken the warrior code, I’m not loyal! My mate is a ShadowClan ''she-cat!” Ripplestar’s face had broken my heart. The absolute look of betrayal and anger and horror. That’s why all my Clanmates hate me. That’s why Blackfern is dead. One day ShadowClan and RiverClan had a huge battle. A RiverClan cat had seen Blackfern, and decided to kill her, because, he had felt so betrayed when I told him who I loved. It was my fault my own brother, Fallowfern, killed Blackfern. The cat I loved. 'So this is it I never quit the fear overcoming' I snap out of my reverie, blinking multiple times. Sadness clouds the edges of my vision, but I blink it away. Ever since then I had been getting in to trouble just like today. All of ShadowClan also blames me for Blackfern’s death. ShadowClan and RiverClan hate each other. Because of me. And Blackfern I guess, but mostly me. I wish I could just disappear. I wish I could just ''die. ''But I know I can’t. Not now. Not when I know a secret that could save RiverClan. I can’t give up. Even if they don’t believe me, I have to make sure they know. But I have to get more information first. I have to spy on ShadowClan. In a moon’s time ShadowClan is going to lead an ambush to try and wipe out RiverClan... forever. 'Goodbye ''' Say goodbye to the knife that you sharpen with your life Say goodbye to the dark side Goodbye I roll around in the mud, to cover my scent. I then creep into ShadowClan territory. I walk quietly, not making a sound. I had been practicing. Eventually I get to the camp. I hear the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and probably some of the senior warriors quietly talking as they do every night before the full moon. I walk into the camp, staying in the shadows. The mud helps hide my pelt as well. I come close enough to the leader’s den to hear what they’re saying. “Are you sure we should do this, Shadestar?” Asks a cat, the medicine cat most likely. “I mean you’re talking about wiping an entire Clan out! Are you sure that’s a good idea?” “Of course it is. It’s because of that horrid son of Ripplestar’s, Riptide, that Blackfern, my sister, is dead!” II manage to bite back a wince. Before the medicine cat can say anything else I recognize the deputy, Toadfur, cut in, “When do we attack, Shadestar?” Shadestar lets out a hiss. “The night after the night of the Gathering.” He says. That‘s all I need to know. I back out, but I step on a twig. The sound alerts Shadestar. “Someon is in our camp!” He yowls. Toadfur, and the others burst out of the leader’s den. I turn tail, and sprint away, hoping they didn’t see me. “There they go!” “Did you see who it was?” That‘s the last thing I heard before I loped away into the forest, and into RiverClan territory to warn my Clan. More Coming Soon Category:Songfic Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions